disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Flower
Usually much more beautiful and cleanly than other witches, Flower witches are still selfish and often times just as uncaring as the flowers they grow. A Flower Witch is often known for being very greedy and vain and usually looks down on everyone, feeling her own beauty is far superior to theirs. Hexes: Flower Maiden (Sp): ''While traveling through plains covered in flowers, gardens, any form of blooming undergrowth, , heavy roots, and similar terrain, the witch leaves no trail and cannot be tracked, as the trackless step druid ability. The witch can walk through roots and enormous fields of sunflowers as if it were normal ground.'' Harrowing Petals (Su): ''A number of times equal to 3+ the witch's intelligence modifier, as a standard action, select one 10 by 10 foot square within 30 feet. Creatures in that area must make a reflex saving throw or take 1d10+1 damage per 2 levels (Max 1d10+10). At 8th level the area becomes 20 by 20 and at 12th level it becomes 1d10+ 1 per level (Max 1d10+20). ''Rose Thorn Armor (Su): ''A Flower Witch can cause a host of rose like thorns to burst from her skin as a free action. While bramble armor is in effect, any foe striking her with an unarmed strike or a melee weapon without reach takes 1d6 points of piercing damage + 1 point per two witch levels you possess. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your witch level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 10th level this becomes 1d8 instead. ''Whirling Flower Shield: A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can choose to grant yourself a 20% miss chance as an immediate action. This lasts for a single attack. At level 10 it becomes 40% and at level 16 it becomes 60%. Orchid's Drop (Su): ''A Flower Witch that selects this can once per day use the effects of an Orchid's drop spell on any one potion that she drinks as a swift action. At 7th level this becomes twice per day and three times per day at 14th level. '''Major Hexes:' Flowerportation (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into flower petals and reappears wherever she goes in the same manner she had left. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. ''Accursed Kiss (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, as a standard action, you can kiss a grappled or helpless creature. That creature must make a fortitude saving throw or be transformed permanently into a Tiramisu plant creature. This works like Plant Shape II, and the creature becomes large sized, however they do not gain the bonus to strength, Constitution or armor class, and you are treated as both your original type and as a plant type creature for effects that harm you. Your movement speed is reduced by 15 feet (Minimum 0) and you cannot hold weapons. A remove curse or break enchantment spell from a caster of the same level or higher than the witch can remove these effects. By spending 3 uses of this ability and a full round action, you can cast a spell that targets more than one creature, and cause one creature in the spell's area to be effected by this. Each saving throw must be made separately. A creature who saves against this effect cannot be effected by the same creature's ability for 24 hours. ''Poison Breath (Su): ''The witch gains a breath weapon, a cone out to 30 feet of poison. The creatures in the area must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 level +Intelligence modifier or take 1d4 damage per 3 witch levels (Max 6d4) and take 1d6 constitution damage. The constitution damage persists for a number of rounds equal to your witch level, and 2 saves ends the effect. The number of saves needed increases by +1 for every 5 levels possessed (Max 6). This can be used once every 1d4+1 rounds. ''Poison Spells (Su): ''By taking a full round action to cast a spell that would normally take a standard action, you can apply one dose of poison to the spell to effect any creature effected by the spell. They gain the save against the poison, and if it strikes the creature more than once they need only to make one saving throw. If using this hex on a summoning spell, it grants the monsters the poison on the first attack that they make with a single natural attack. ''Flower Eruption (Sp): Once per day for every 4 levels in witch that you possess, you can summon a whirling cloud of petals that tear through your foe's flesh. This works like a blade barrier spell of your caster level. Creatures that attempt to attack through the barrier have a 20% miss chance to hit a target, however this does not effect the caster. Deadly Petal Dance (Su): ''A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier, when you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can choose to deal slashing damage instead of that energy type, turning the spell into a whirlwind of petals. ''Pool of toxins (Su): You must possess the poison Breath hex to select this one. As a full round action, you can create a pool of toxin 20 feet wide. This lasts for 1 round per level. Creatures that touch this pool of toxins are effected by a poison spell with a save DC equal to your hex save DC. Creatures within this pool also take 1d6 hitpoint damage per 4 levels (Max 5d6). This can be used once per day for every 4 levels you possess. Entrapping Pool (Sp): ''You must possess the pool of toxins hex to select this one. When using your Pool of toxins ability, creatures who are effected and fail their saving throw are also effected by a slow spell. While stuck in this pool, if a creature strikes you it deals an additional amount of damage equal to the witch's intelligence modifier. This can be used once per day for every 6 levels you possess. If you possess the grand pool of toxins hex, this applies to each of them with only one use. ''Summon Nature's Minstrels (Su): ''As a standard action you summon two small sized plant creatures. These creatures possess 1/4 of your hitpoints, and have your saving throws, move speed, and armor class. These creatures are immune to attacks of opportunity. When they appear, they begin dancing and playing their little instruments. Nature Minstrel 1 grants a +2 bonus to all d20 rolls the flower witch or her companions make so long as they remain within 30 feet. In addition they grant a bonus to damage rolls equal to the Flower witch's intelligence modifier to every ally in that area. Nature Minstrel 2 gives a -2 penalty to all d20 rolls the flower witch's enemies make so long as they remain within 30 feet. In addition they take a penalty to damage rolls equal to the Flower Witch's Intelligence modifier. Once per round as a standard action, they can make an attack roll using the witch's level as their BAB and the witch's intelligence modifier as their ability modifier. This is a ranged attack with a range of 30 feet. If it hits it deals 1d8 +witch's intelligence modifier in damage as well as an additional 1d8 for every 10 levels the witch possesses. These creatures act on your turn and last for 1 round per level or until destroyed. The Nature's Minstrels can be summoned once per day for every 5 levels you possess. Only one instance of this ability can be in use at a time by the witch. '''Grand Hexes:' Massive Growth (Su): ''The Witch's size permanently increases by 2 steps and you gain a +4 bonus to strength and constitution, a -4 to Dexterity, a +2 to CMD and CMB, and a -2 to attack rolls and armor class. This triples the witch's height and multiplies the witch's weight by 16. All equipment worn or carried by a creature is similarly enlarged. Weapons affected by this deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this. Magical properties of enlarged items are not increased by this spell. ''Tiramisu Parade (Sp): ''Once per day as a standard action the Witch can use a spell that mimics the effects of a Shambler Spell. The number of Tiramasu summoned by this spell is increased by +2 and they gain the Advanced creature template a second time. This has a duration of 1 minute per level instead of the usual duration. ''Flower Typhoon (Su): As a standard action, creatures within an area burst centered on the witch must make a fortitude saving throw or be nauseated. Creatures that end their turn within the area of effect take 5d6 damage, this damage bypasses damage reduction. This effects an area of 5 feet in every direction for every level of witch you possess and it lasts for 1 round per 5 levels. Creatures trying to attack into this area with a ranged weapon suffer a 50% miss chance and creatures with melee weapons suffer a 20% miss chance. This can be used once per day, and once per day again at 16th level. This is treated as a spell for the purpose of using the Poison spells hex. Grand Pool of toxins (Su): You must possess the Pool of toxins hex to select this one. Once per day for every 6 levels you possess, you can create an effect similar to your pool of toxins ability, however it creates 3 pools instead of one. These can be placed anywhere within 60 feet. The pool effects all creatures in it and all creatures 60 feet above it or less. This lasts for 1 round per level. Creatures that touch this pool of toxins are effected by a poison spell with a save DC equal to your hex save DC. This also deals your poison damage. Creatures within this pool also take 1d6 hitpoint damage per 3 levels (Max 6d6). 'Spells: '''2nd—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/entangle ''entangle], 4th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/barkskin barkskin], 6th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/plant-growth plant growth], 8th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/command-plants command plants], 10th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wall-of-thorns wall of thorns], 12th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/repel-wood repel wood], 14th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/animate-plants animate plants], 16th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/control-plants control plants], 18th—[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shambler shambler].